My Heart Will Go On
by Writtenleigh
Summary: Harry Potter and Titanic Crossover!WarningYaoiSlash.BoyXBoy Harry and Ron board the Titanic. They are roomates with none other then Fabrizio and Jack! Four men's half way trip to America. Will have 2 endings. Eventually rating will go up.


" Oh come on Fabrizio. It's not like we haven't seen a giggle stick before" Jack joked. Fabrizio gave Jack a pointed look.

" But my Mama, she—"

" Oh, shu'it we have a boat to catch!"

A man beside him said in a thick accent. Fabrizio frowned but removed his undergarment revealing himself like a newborn babe. One of the four men put down his cards in disappointment. " Uh fuck." He then removed his shirt.

" Haha, 'his one is 'or the tickets!"

The other man exclaimed as he slammed his cards down on the table. " Oh, I'm sorry Fabrizio" Suddenly Fabrizio started to swear colorfully in Italian.

" 'Cause you won't be seeing your Mama for a long time. Full House boys! " Jack said smugly while placing his cards gently on the table.

" WHAT!" The two men exclaimed and then got into a heated fight. " YES! Were going on the Titanic!" Fabrizio exclaimed while slipping on his clothes.

" Haha, I don't think so." The bartender laughed. " Why is that?" Jack asked confused. " 'Cause Titanic leaves in five minutes." Two head snapped towards the clock that hung on the wall near the door. Then Jack and Fabrizio swiftly put back on all their garments and stuffed all the money they had won and their cards into a bag. Jack grabbed the tickets and ran out the door, Fabrizio at his side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Now you take good care of my son, Mr. Potter." Mrs.Weasly fused as she flattened Ron's hair down with her saliva-slicked hand. " Aw, Ma" Ron exclaimed grimacing as the hand with through his red tresses.

Ron looked up into his Mother's sad eyes. " I'll see you soon Mom." He said in a reassuring voice. " I'll see all of you." He looked towards his brothers and sister. He gave his Dad a hug and his father placed a kiss on his brow.

He gave his five brothers hugs and smiles and gave his sister a peck on the cheek and embraced her. " Now, you help Mom, Ginny. It's hard for her being stuck here with those two." He said jokingly as he pointed to the twins. Then hearing identical "Hey!" 's.

" I love you Ginny. Take care, I'll see you when you join me in America." Ginny sniffled yet nodded. Ron offered a smile and waited to Harry to say goodbye to his adoptive family.

"Oh shite!" Harry immediately heard his adoptive mother scold him. He smiled at her apologetically. They yelled their final goodbyes as they ran towards the ship. Leaping up the gangplank. They nearly ran into two other men in front of them.

" Have you been through examination?" The man asked, looking them up in down in a look that could almost be disgust.

h" Yes" A man ahead of them addressed the guard. " We don't have lice anyway, we're Americans" The guy behind the one talking nodded his head reverently. Then Ron, also nodded his head, Harry did as well. It would be the easiest way to get on if they acted they were with the other men. Otherwise it would take to long and they would miss the ship!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

' It sort of seems like those guys are following us' Jack thought but physically ignored it. " Ah here we are" Jack told Fabrizio, absent-mindedly noticing the two boys were still behind them. " Yes! 360 here we are" He flung the door open and put his things on the top bunk. " Hey! Who said you can have the top bunk, huh?" Jack said as he shook Fabrizio who giggled in response. Then put his bag on the bottom bunk.

The two other guys walked into the room as well, a black hair boy with striking green eyes place his things on the bottom bunk while a red head with dark blue eyes put his stuff on the top.

" Oh! No wonder you guys were following us!" Jack chuckled to himself. " I'm Jack and he's Fabrizio" Jack pointed up at his friend, who waved, then stuck out his hand. " Who are you?"

" Well, I'm Harry" He put out his own hand to shake Jack's. He felt a familiar flutter in his stomach as he touch the others hand and looked into his sparkling, light blue eyes. Jack gave Harry a grin. It made Harry felt like Jack could see right through him " And this is Ron." He said all of a sudden looking over and watching as Jack and Ron shook hands. "Jack Dowsin, nice to meet you" Jack said to Ron.

" Well it looks like we are going to be roommates on this fantastic journey to America!" Jack said enthusiastically and Fabrizio made a something that sounded like a ' Whoop'

Harry smiled shyly at Jack who smirked back. Ron noticed the eye flirting and grinned to himself and started to unpack his clothes and put them in the one drawer hey had in their cabin. Four shelves were there in total. " Perfect, I'm getting top drawer, call before you lose the second"

" Mine!" Fabrizio called out in his thick Italian accent. That Ron thought was pretty sexy. I mean, who doesn't like European accents?

"Well, Fabrizio and I were going to go check out the bow of the ship. Would you like to come with us?" Jack asked, specially looking at Harry but asking both of them.

" Sure, how about you Ron?"

" Yah, I'll go."

" Good, lets go" Jack said as he walked out the cabin deciding to unpack later.

And the four boys made their way to the front of the boat. Laughing like children when they nearly stumbled on the stairs as they ran up them, considering they were on the bottom part of the ship.

Harry wasn't leaving England on good circumstances but now he knew that this trip was going to be a lot more interesting then he formerly thought it would be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yay, I have posted another story and it's a crossover:gasp: I usually hate crossovers, but then I make one myself :shrug: Titanic and Harry Potter, weird mix no? For anyone sensitive about then Titanic issue, have no worries… I am myself. Actually my great grandfather was supposed to go on the Titanic, but my great aunt was sick, so they didn't allow them to board the Titanic. Lucky for me … and you cause then you wouldn't be reading this story, unless you thought it was a waste of your time, or you thought it was really good! Would you please tell me! Reviews make me happy, and happiness makes me post the next chapter. Yes that's right! I have already written the second chapter. So if you want it, you're going to have to work for it! At least 4 reviews will make me happy. Ciao!


End file.
